Vale Military (RWBY Fanon)
The Vale Military is a organization consists of huntsman/huntress volenteer for maintain peace. Since after the (Failure) Fall of Beacon, the council made decision to created an army that compare to Atlas.From SSGN Chapter 79; Tenten had deploys the Marauder Suits. Before Headmaster of Beacon Academy Ozpin had secretly allaince with Jing D. Hayabusa, which of course that when Headmaster of Atlas, General Ironwood wasn't the best for keeping his army which compare were machines. Also, which cooperate by FrostCorp and MoritaCorp that formed the military. Unit(s) and Vehicle(s) Ground Unit(s) Marauder (Marine) Marine_SC1_DevRend1.jpg|CMC-200 sc1_marine_by_jun89.jpg Marine_SC1_Art2.jpg TerranMarineCMON_by_MrChaos.jpg TerranMarineCMON.jpg Marine_SC1_Cncpt1.jpg|SC1-CMC200-Concept SC1-Marine-WhiteRender.png It is the first armored infantry which being standard, using the older armor of CMC. Which this suit of armor is powered by aura, along with Dust. This suit itself wasn't hackable and had technological equipment. CMC-200 Powered Combat Suit The CMC-200 Powered Combat Suit was used in the 25th century. By 2478 it was being phased out by its successor, the CMC-300 and was considered obsolete by the Guild Wars, only being used for training. Still, Colonial Militias and law enforcement continued to use the CMC-200 during the Great War. Until now, Jing D. Hayabusa had sharing the data, which this armor is no longer produce, so which given this armor to Vale on Remnant for provide to formed a military organization. The CMC-200 is known to have the following features: * Air conditioner (a "backpack" which channels heat away from the body) * Visor System: Lights flicker on the interior of the visor's rim acting as a basic guide. Green, yellow and presumably red feature, keeping the user informed of the suit's integrity. * Shoulder housed ammunition reloads and sensor arrays. * Structural support (supports the user's body, e.g. adjusts itself to fit a firing stance, improving the gunner's aim).10 * Salvage System: Should the suit's arm or leg be breached, the suit seals it off in a tourniquet. * Immunity to most small arms fire. A needle gun can penetrate the suit, however. * Seven day endurance on internal recycling alone. * Basic NBC (nuclear/biological/chemical) shielding. * Limited life support. In addition, the suit is compatible with stimpacks, which are able to be installed under the arms. Weapon(s) The second variant of C-14 Impaler Gauss Rifle, which it is served for CMC. Trooper roughnecks_starship_troopers_chronicles___rico_wip_by_bcampo-d56x0oo.jpg|Trooper (Male) dizzy_10_27_13_01_by_bcampo-d6s4osx.jpg|Trooper (Female) A lightweight soldiers, wearing enviorment battle suit. M-1A4 Power Suit The M-1A4 is the standard light Powered armor available to the Mobile Infantry. A new breed of Soldier With a suite of servos, electronics and augmentation equipment as advanced as human science can create, a power suit turns its wearer into something inhuman. Tireless, protected from the elements and shielded against all but the most serious forms of harm (e.x: weather, up to 75 cal. bullets, lasers), it is easy for a Mobile Infantry trooper to feel like a god among men when wearing this suit. It is only the sudden swipe of a bug mandible or the disorienting blast of a skinnie beamer that brings him crashing down to reality again. Integrated Equipment An M-1A4 power suit (including the M-1C8 command variant) includes the following equipment items as built-in devices. *Visor = The visor is also called a "snooper" because of its various visual and aural enhancing modes. The visor is a wrap-around piece that can be raised or lowered with a shake of the wearer's head. Operated by staring at certain reticules and blinking, the visor is a standard part of the M3 Tactical Helmet and a vital part of a trooper's combat kit. *Periscope = A periscope is attached over the left audio sensor of the M3 Tactical Helmet and activated by raising one's eyebrows in a quick, tight expression, this thin visual stalk raises to a height of two feet, allowing a trooper to see over the walls of a fortification. *Communicator = A communicator is built into the M3 Tactical Helmet and the back plate of the suit, it is a high-band communications rig with an effective vertical range of high orbit and a horizontal range of five miles. This communications gear has three channels, each of which can be set on the fly or pre-programmed before a mission. *Helmet lamp = A Helmet lamp is a powerful flashlight that casts a circle of light 15 feet in radius up to a distance of 120 feet. The helmet lamp has four colored lenses in red, green, blue and amber, interchangeable by blinking rapidly, for use during different "marking" missions. It also has an ultraviolet bulb that is only visible in the ultraviolet spectrum. *Enviromentally sealed bodysuit = There is no way for gases, liquids or other contaminants to get to a trooper inside an M-1A4 power suit without it being damaged beforehand. This protects trooper from all sorts of attacks except extremely powerful acids and neural disruptors that use these mediums for transmission. Sealed suits also protect a wearer from harmful atmospheres and vacuum. The power suit can also sustain a considerable amount of electrical current and heat/cold levels. *Air supply = A reserve air supply is built into the chest plate of a power suit. This extends the eight hour supply in the trooper's armor to nine hours before becoming exhausted. This reserve unit replenishes itself naturally over the course of 24 hours in an oxygen rich atmosphere. With the right equipment it can also be replenished in the field. *Jump jets = The reason for the word "bounce" in a troopers' terminology, jump jets are situated in both a troopers boots and his\her armor as a collapsing backpack unit. Using jump jets, troopers can fly over limited area and reach elevations of up to 200 feet. Jump jets use fuel and can only carry a trooper for 1,000 feet before needing to be recharged. Weapon(s) *Morita Smart Rifle The standard Morita Carbine Smart Rifle is the main weapon. While using any variant model rifles such as the original standard Morita Assault Rifle, the Marksman variant, and Carbine. Since after Tenten Higurashi had published the newly mass-produce carbine all-purpose carbine smart rifles, and until now, for *Morita Mk.1 Assault Rifle (Standard) * Morita Mk. 1 Scoped Sniper Rifle * Morita Carbine Assault Rifle Medic Vale is now provide the older version of the medic's light combat, while keeping the current one. The CMC-405 Light Combat Suit is armor used by Alliance medics. It has the following known features; * Light protection against small arms fire. * Full life support. * Light NBC shielding. * Built-in comm unit. Hawker - Militarized Exosuit Noted: Based from Alice Militarized Exosuit from AVP. The Exosuit or Exo-Suit is a militarized version of the Caterpillar P-5000 Work Loader designed for heavy combat use. The Exosuit is a "micro-scale" heavy armor solution, bringing offensive and defensive benefits of larger combat vehicles to any individual soldier in battle. It is specifically designed for heavy assault in any difficult environments by combining staggering firepower with a range of integrated protective systems. * Flamethrower: 250 fuel units * Laser Cannon: 180% * Ammunition: 850 * Rockets: 80 Weaponry By default, the Exosuit comes equipped with twin M103 Torrent Cannons with one attached to each arm. These weapons are linked and work together to saturate a broad firing arc with projectiles. When a torrent cannon attacks, it initially fires at a moderate rate and covers a small arc, but "spins up" until it absolutely blankets a large arc with its firepower. Those enemies not amply protected often lose their full freedom of movement as they struggle to survive the onslaught. The Exosuit's upgrade replaces the mechanical torrent cannon with an electronically triggered projectile array known affectionately as the "bullet box" - a grid of railguns that come pre-filled with rounds. These railguns can fire simultaneously, and with sufficient frequency to launch multiple projectiles before their predecessors have even left the barrel. The result is a weapon that fires nearly 1,000 rounds a second (rps), a volume of ordinance sufficient to liquefy most targets within seconds. However, certain Exosuits are known to use customized weaponry and systems. One exosuit, nicknamed Alice by Marines, is outfitted with a laser cannon and heavy flamethrower in one weapon arm; there are twin-linked miniguns and a heavy rocket launcher on the other. Alice has also shown far more speed and agility than the lumbering motions of standard Exosuits, being able to sprint rapidly and jump much higher than the average human, though jumping uses extra power that recharges quickly over time. Armor The Exosuit protects its operator with a suit of integrated systems. First, it has compound multi-layered armor that enables it to deflect lighter projectiles outright. Second, its integrated anti-NBC (nuclear, biological, and chemical) systems permanently protect its wearer from a range of Xenomorph afflictions, including spores, cysts, virulence, acid scarring from Xenomorph blood, and Facehugger attack. Lastly, the system is largely impervious to radiation and fire. and with sufficient frequency to launch multiple projectiles before their predecessors have even left the barrel. The result is a weapon that fires nearly 1,000 rounds a second (rps), a volume of ordinance sufficient to liquefy most targets within seconds. Characteristics The Exosuit's fire rate enables it to suppress and shred large numbers of enemies, making it particularly useful against melee attackers, since they have a hard time closing inside the weapon's attack cone. While it does not fire armor-piercing rounds, the Exosuit's fire rate is so great that even heavily armored targets can succumb to it, given enough time. Finally, the suit's compound protective systems make it ideal against attackers that otherwise cause side effects on organic troops. The Exosuit's biggest weaknesses, however, are its limited speed and maneuverability, byproducts of its heavy protective systems. Also, while the exosuit's rate of fire makes the issue less significant than it might be, the suit's bullet's have neither great penetrating power nor long range. A number of enemies are specialized for attacking heavier opponents and can exploit these weaknesses. Also, the Exosuit's designers have yet to integrate the Apesuit's recent advances towards full acid resistance. Vehicle(s) Vulture (Classic, old and current Model) The vulture-class hover bike (a.k.a. vulture hover cycle) is a terran hoverbike used mainly for scouting. Despite its reputation as a deathtrap, it is still considered a classic piece of engineering by enthusiasts. It is a lightly-armored fast-moving vehicle. It is armed with either an AGP-2 "Thumper" Grenade Launcher14 or a laser cannon. Capable of being used by ghosts and light infantry, it is nonetheless vulnerable to enemy attacks, including having the vehicle stolen from underneath the driver. Overview Vultures are ideal for scouting and dealing with small-sized ground units such as zerglings, zealots, marines and firebats. Given that vultures are not very durable, they are most effective when using hit-and-run attacks to harass the enemy and are not recommended for large scale attacks. Vultures are also effective hunters against units such as high templars, defilers and other ground-based spellcaster units and can get rid of an expansion base's workers in little time. In terran vs protoss matches, vultures are vital with their mines which can severely injure high-hit point protoss units and for delaying an attack. Spider mines also fill a harassment role very well against both zerg and protoss. Stinger Jeep The terran Stinger is a six-wheeled jeep featured in StarCraft: Ghost. Its primary purpose is to grant mobility and extra firepower to terran infantry units. In service as early as 2499, the Stinger requires a driver to operate it (usually an infantryman or ghost); a passenger can fire the pintle-mounted 35 mm HE cannon. The Stinger is very stable, and its sturdy frame is capable of crushing zerglings under its wheels. The design leaves the occupants vulnerable, however, as they can be removed by flying mutalisks. Siege Tank Type AAV-5 Arclite Noted: FrostCorp and Heaven Federation offered Vale an older models of the Siege Tanks, the predecessor of Crucio. It has a massive firepower, which it is now the newest tanks in the Vale Military. SiegeTank_SC-G_Cncpt1.jpg|Arclite Siege_Tank_Tank_mode.jpg|Tank Mode SiegeTank_SC-G_Art1 - Arclite.jpg Siege_Tank_Siege_Mode.jpg|Siege Mode SiegeTank_SC-G_Art2.jpg AAV-5 Arclite "There’s nothing scarier than a fleet of Siege Tanks, their Mjolnir 120 mm Shock Cannons poised to unleash a torrent of destruction." The AAV-54 was in service by 2491,5 renowned throughout the Confederacy for its heavy firepower and stalwart emplacement/advance tactics.1 It had a crew of three: gunner, driver, and commander/navigator,4 though could still be crewed by a single operator.56 The crew compartment could get hot enough to be uncomfortable.7 In addition, the Arclite could serve as an APC of sorts, carrying personnel into a hot zone and deploying them via side/rear hatches.5 The Arclite made navigation easy via its interior viewscreen, although a top hatch still existed should a crew member wish to survey the area personally and/or signal fellow soldiers.5 The tank also provided a targeting computer, which not only keyed in on heat sources, but also identified their range, notably whether they were in range or not via visual and audio indications.5 Arclite armament consisted of twin 80mm PPG-7 plasma cannons8 when mobile and the 120mm Shock Cannon when in siege mode.1 Later on this was upgraded to the 120mm Mjolnir Artillery Cannon, which fired plasma shells in contrast to the standard explosives of the Shock Cannon.8 Such weapons were sometimes used for "scorched earth" operations.9 By the aftermath of the Brood War however, the AAV-5's "tank/assault mode" left much to be desired. Its armament and armor was too light to either advance, or hold a firebase from close-quarters assault, without significant support. The Crucio was developed to address these shortcomings.10 Goliath Slayer (One-man all-terrain combat walker) The Goliath combat walker is a terran one-man all-terrain combat walker used to support marine forces. Rolls+6+332+here+i+go+_d18137ddce7d5b2e92db4b4774a6bdef - Goliath.jpg Goliath_SC-G_Game1.jpg Still using the current unchanged models of Goliaths, which they are extremely useful for all-terrain and support unit. Goliaths are constructed out of neosteel.2 Their armor renders them quite resilient to fragmentation grenades and even small arms fire, though their cockpits are vulnerable to missiles.3 Their fronts are protected by a plexishield.4 Twin speakers are equipped on the walker and it can be equipped with external audio pickups.5 Few terran mechs are as versatile as the goliath.6 With reverse-jointed legs,3 the twelve-foot tall75 goliath features all-terrain maneuverability.8 To control a goliath, the pilot straps themselves into a "cradle" which enables the goliath to mimic their movements by passing instructions through the onboard computer. The process takes practice to get used to it. Some commands (such as moving the arms up and down) can be uttered by voice.5 Designed for manuevarability in tight quarters,9 the goliath's excellent maneuverability gives it tactical advantages in open terrain, but its versatility gives it an edge even in chaotic urban environments. Armament The goliath features a computer-based heavy weapons system.8 It possesses multi-lock targeting abilities, and its Ares-class locator system allows for increased firing range.10 It is equally adept at providing both ground level and anti-air support.8 Goliath armament consists of twin anti-armor 30mm smoothbore autocannons on the arms81 which fire explosive shells311 and Hellfire-AA scatter missiles.8 As such, while goliaths are primarily used against aerial targets, they still pose a great threat to infantry.3 Goliaths were further upgraded with the arrival of the United Earth Directorate in the Koprulu Sector. With improved propulsion technologies via Charon Boosters and upgrades to existing targeting system software, the goliath's range via its Hellfire missiles was increased dramatically.12 UED goliaths featured a large machine-gun attached to the lower torso and missile racks on the "shoulders".13This design was adopted by the Dominion.14 Many goliaths were equipped with three guns, one on each arm and one between the "legs".1516 By the Second Great War, another variant existed with two additional guns mounted coaxially with the main cannon.17 The autocannons can be replaced with shovel-hands to allow a pilot to (dis)embark while in the field. Air Vehicle(s) Quantradyne APOD-33 Dropship SC Ghost Dropship.jpg Dropship SC1 Art1.jpg Dropship SC-G Cncpt1 - Interior.jpg|Dropship - Interior Dropship SC-G Cncpt3 - Armed with cannons.jpg|Dropship - Armed with Cannons SC Ghost Assault Dropship Concept Art.jpg ☀ Unlikely to Bullheads, which it is the previous model to the Medivac Dropship, which it is newest design to carried tanks and vehicles. 8 slots * 1 – Unit * 2 – Goliath * 4 – Siege Tank Quantradyne APOD-33 dropship "When the swabbies decided to call these things dropships, they weren't kidding!" - Private Hank Harnack in the midst of evacuating a downed dropship(src) Assault Variant: The assault dropship is a terran aerospace transport. Assault dropships are both numerically designated1 and given full names.2They are seemingly capable of traveling through warp space and are capable of landing underwater.3 They are also capable of being armed with twin rotary cannons. The Quantradyne is a heavily armored tactical transport equipped for both atmospheric and deep space flight,2 utilizing twin engines fed hypergolic tanks that result in plasma exhaust, said engines being capable of shifting their angles.1 Dropships are designed to carry anything from troops to siege tanks in both safety and speed.3 Landings are usually carried out conventionally—easy deployment is allowed through both aft41 and front ramps and its base can descend from the ship.5 However, soldiers can also rappel down using ropes.6Side doors also exist7 and furthermore, dropships are equipped with extraction fields1 and maglev lines8 in case the terrain is too difficult to land on. Early experiments to arm dropships (including ordnance packages for an air-to-ground role)9 were abandoned in favor of maximizing payload capacity.2 Still, soldiers can fire from the dropship themselves, such as from its bottom platform.5 Another example of getting around this was used by Captain Jack Larimer, who removed his dropship's side doors to make room for mounted weapons.7 Dropships possess a number of shortcomings. They are difficult to maneuver and are prone to mechanical failures6 and aren't exactly the most comfortable transport craft, the interior's temperatures usually uncomfortably hot, even more so during re-entry. Cooling units are installed to offset this along with air scrubbers. Restraining bars are present for the transport of passengers and overhead racks for the transport of equipment and/or belongings. The dropship's power bus is also compatible with the CMC-300 combat suit. A user can 'jack in' to the power bus and view the dropship's surroundings via a sensor system, the image being transferred to the suit's HUD.1 Ammunition packs and stimulant dispensers are also featured.3 During the Guild Wars, dropships were apparently bereft of gravity accelerators,7 but this was rectified by the Great War.10 Dropship pilots can operate alone, although a nav/comm. console is set behind the pilot's seat.10 Dropships are outfitted with a signal booster, which automatically reroutes the communications of ground forces in range through them in order to allow for better communications range. However, this process is involuntary; if the dropship's signal booster is damaged ground forces in range of the booster will be unable to use long-range communications.11 Dropships are frequently attached to capital ships such as troopships7 and battlecruisers. Grizzly (Bomber Fighter) The terran Grizzly is a Terran Dominion armed carrier that can function both as a fighter-bomber and a troop carrier.1 Grizzlies are slow and clumsy, and not very effective against aerial targets. The Grizzly has a pilot’s seat and gunner position, both of which can be manned by ghosts or light infantry. Three additional compartments allow passengers to ride aboard the Grizzly: two spots on the wings for marines and firebats and a third stowaway spot for an additional ghost passenger.1 The pilot can operate 20 mm gun pods, the left and right gun seat passengers can operate Hellsworn 30mm flak cannons, and the other two passengers can fire Manticore missilesfrom the belly turret and drop B2-C 75 pound concussion bombs from the bomber's seat. Wraith The Wraith is a terran space superiority fighter used extensively for Vale’s Military Force. Wraith - Artwork.jpg ship1-Wraith.jpg Wraiths primarily use missiles for their air/space attacks1 but can also use lasers for air/space targets. Against ground targets however, their lasers lack punch.2 Their armor provides little protection to the craft. Wraiths are known as a "phantom killer," due to their onboard cloaking technology which was powered by their Apollo reactors. Wraiths primarily use missiles for their air/space attacks1 but can also use lasers for air/space targets. Against ground targets however, their lasers lack punch.2 Their armor provides little protection to the craft. Wraiths are known as a "phantom killer," due to their onboard cloaking technology which was powered by their Apollo reactors,1 and in later conflicts came to be used alongside banshees for cloaked strike forces.3 Known for their maneuverability,4 piloting a Wraith is no small task however, and aspiring Colonial Fleet Wraith pilots already had to be certified combat pilots before gaining access to the new craft.5Wraith pilots were typically "lionized" in a manner similar to destroyercaptains.1 Wraiths are capable of both atmospheric and deep space flight,6 can withstand entry through a planet's atmosphere4 and are capable of traveling at super-sonic speeds.2 It is generally a given that Wraiths will be attached to capital ships, as they lack the ability to make jumps through warp space.7.Though they fell out of major use after the Great War, improvements continued to be made to the Wraith, including improved Tomahawk power cells and an advanced displacement field in order to help the craft dodge incoming enemy fire. Valkyrie Hawk Noted: Renamed from previous unit type into newly formed Anti-air fighter frigate. Valkyrie_SC1_Art1.jpg starcraft_valkyrie_3d_model_by_xiaorobear-d82exmd.jpg The Valkyrie missile frigate1 is a human-designed anti-fighter spacecraft. The Valkyrie first appeared in the Koprulu sector as part of the United Earth Directorate pacification force at the beginning of the Brood War.2 Equipped for both atmospheric3 and space flight,4 a Valkyrie can take substantial punishment from enemy fire before suffering any core systems failures. Valkyries are equipped for ship-to-ship combat. To this end, they employ H.A.L.O. (short for High Altitude Long Operating) cluster rockets, firing the missiles in volleys of multiple projectiles, impacting with a large area of effect. The dispersal radius of its targeting system is designed to achieve maximum damage to not only its intended target, but also adjacent targets within the blast area.2 In addition to its combat role, Valkyries also function as aerial transport. Up to thirty individuals can be seated in its rear section, in addition to the craft's pilot and co-pilot. Due to its VTOL abilities, deployment and extraction are carried out quickly and efficiently.5 In the aftermath of the Brood War, Valkyries entered into the service of various terran factions.6 However, the precedent for this was in question; the Brood War had revealed critical weaknesses in terran anti-air capability. Valkyrie and Wraith formations proved to be an unwieldy combination against agile zerg airborne organisms. With the shortcomings of ground to air support from the goliath also made clear, research led to the development of the Viking; a more flexible craft which could take over the Valkyrie's air-to-air role.7 Despite the advances in technology, Valkyries continue to be used by the Terran Dominion after the Brood War.48 Other factions, such as the Alliance, have used them as well.6 Though they largely fell out of use during the Second Great War, the design of the Valkyrie would later be reused by the Terran Dominion as the basis for the Liberator.9 By 2512, the Zerg Swarm salvaged the technology within Valkyries to create rudimentary psi-to-voice communicators in order to communicate with terran vessels. Abathur used these devices to relay orders to his renegade chitha during the One-Day War.10 The Valkyrie fires rockets in salvos of eight. Each rocket has a base damage of 6 (explosive) and causes splash damage to enemy units within a 3x3 matrix around its detonation. The rate of fire overcomes the weakness of the damage type against small- and medium-sized targets. However, since target armor affects each rocket individually, high armor units such as battlecruisers and carriers are particularly resistant to the Valkyrie. Valkyries are best used against tightly packed groups of low armor targets, similar to the corsair. This makes them especially deadly against wraiths, mutalisks, overlords, guardians, queens, corsairs, shuttles and dropships. They are not very efficient against groups of scouts however, since the scout has an additional 100 shield points along with its 150 hitpoints and the scout's missiles being one of the most powerful in the game. The Valkyrie, unlike most other air units in Brood War, cannot fly away before it deaccelerates, since the firing animation is longer than the amount of time it can maintain speed. This makes it impossible to harrass against a defended base with.11 Valkyries have very resistant armor too, making it survive fairly punishing damage from ground units. If the sprite limit has been reached on a map the Valkyrie cannot fire anymore since each attack uses 8 sprites. Science Vessel (Explorer-Class) Abilities: * Detector – This unit may detect cloaked and burrowed enemies. * Defensive Matrix – The Defensive Matrix absorbs 250 points of damage and reduces each hit to one damage. The shield is not perfect; some damage will "leak" and reduce the unit's HP. * EMP Shockwave – Reduces shield and energy to 0 for all enemy or allied units within the blast radius. Particularly useful against protoss units and buildings. And also disables mechanical units. * Irradiate – Saps to biological units near the targeted unit (and the targeted unit itself if it is biological) by 250 over 30 seconds. Mechanical units are immune, but biological units passing near an irradiated mechanical unit will still be affected. The science vessel is a terran mobile detector. Like most other spellcasters, science vessels have no direct form of attack. Air units such as the scourge, wraith, or scout are ideal for dealing with the slower science vessel. Explorer-class The terrans of the Koprulu Sector built Explorer-class science vessels to conduct a wide range of research and development projects, stationed at points throughout the Koprulu Sector and beyond to study anomalous phenomena2 and early on, search for alien life.1 In addition, the Confederacy's Epsilon Squadron used science vessels extensively for border surveillance and study.2 Explorer-class commanders and crewmen required a PEB (Preferred Experience Base) of any hard science and electronic warfare.3 The primary function of the science vessel was the employment of its detection abilities. Other functions, with the appropriate equipment, included the creation of a defensive matrix, the generation of a short ranged EMP2 (alternatively this could be detonated at a distance via the launching of a warhead)4 and irradiation of a target via a high-energy stream of radioactive particles, saturating it with damaging energy.2 For increased energy output, a titan reactor could be installed.2 All science vessels possessed Ghost Program files, stored in a secure room at the bottom of the vessel, in case a ghost required "repair" (what amounted to medical aid in the program).5 When contact with the protoss and zerg devolved into open warfare, many Explorers were requisitioned by military authorities to provide electronic warfare and support for forces in the field,2 along with aiding the research and development of new weapons and technologies.3 After the Brood War, the Terran Dominion substituted the raven for the expensive science vessel in the battlefield support role. (Minotaur-class) (Old Version) Info: Given an older model and older equipment of the Minotaur-class Battlecruiser, which unlikely to its successor and more advance. Movement Speed 2.5 Protection Hit points 500 Armor 3 Combat Ground attack  25 (+3 per upgrade) (lasers)  260 (Yamato gun) Air attack  25 (+3 per upgrade) (lasers)  260 (Yamato gun) Cooldown 30 Attack range  6 (lasers)  10 (Yamato gun) The Minotaur-class underwent field testing at Valhalla,26 and came into service in 2502, used by the Terran Dominion. Minotaurs can be upgraded with a variety of tactical systems. This includes the Type-V Yamato cannon, energy shields30, anti-aerospace missile pods, and a defensive matrix. By the End War, terran engineers had been able to devise new technology for the ship, allowing it to teleport across great distances. These battlecruisers have personnel quarters, a brig, a mess hall and a bridge. Their fusion reactors are cleaner and more efficient than the outdated reactors of the Behemoth-class. This includes the lack of leakage. Non-Military and Civilian Equipment Power Loader The Caterpillar P-5000 Powered Work Loader, commonly referred to as a Power Loader, is a commercial mechanized exoskeleton used for lifting heavy materials and objects. As well as widespread industrial use, the P-5000 is heavily employed by the United States Colonial Marine Corps to load ordnance on board their starships.2 Power Loaders are equipped with hydraulic "claws" that can be used to hold and manipulate a variety of objects. The Colonial Marines (as well as other groups, including the Iron Bears) also utilized the Exosuit, the military version of the P-5000.3 Perhaps the most famous use of a Power Loader was when Ellen Ripley used one in desperation to engage a Xenomorph Queen in hand-to-hand combat aboard the USS Sulaco. And the standard Power Loader did appear in the final game, and was fitted with a M314 Motion Tracker attached to the roll cage with what appears to just be zip ties. New Machines - TSF (Tactical Surface Fighter) * Link: [Click Here] FrostCorp had developed new type of mobile weapon that compare to AP-290. It's called TSF, or Tactical Surface Fighter. It is similar to Bullheads, but also bipedal weapon system. So far, which grateful for FrostCorp had becoming a huge company due to having tons of new technology that bests Atlas. Trivia *Which the weapons and equipment, plus Power Loader were combination of Aliens, StarCraft's Terran and also Ghost reference, and also Starship Troopers. *The units were old models in StarCraft 1, while SC2 were better. Reference